1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work support, and, more particularly, to a support which has a channel for sliding engagement with a fence and on a table of an associated saw. The support is admirably suited for use in making mortise and tenon joints.
2. The Prior Art
Work supports which are designed to operate with an associated saw have been marketed. One such support has a plate to which an angled member can be clamped in any of a plurality of positions. When the plate is placed on the table of a saw and an integral slide is received in a miter groove of the table, a positioning face of the angled member extends at 90.degree. to the table and parallel to the saw blade when the blade is at a right angle to the table. A cut can be made in an end of a work piece clamped to the positioning face; the distance from a surface of the work piece to the cut depends on the relative positions of the angled member and the plate.